


Im failing my classes (MCYT One-shots)

by Oreli (FuckingSadBoi)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, What is a consisent work schedule?, mother eret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingSadBoi/pseuds/Oreli
Summary: A bunch of MCYT one-shots I write while ignoring my responsibilities.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 234





	1. Index and Requests

**Author's Note:**

> log through the pain

This is just gonna be a bunch of one-shots I write while ignoring my massive pile of school work.

I do take requests. So if you have any, just comment them on this chapter preferably, although any is fine, I read comments often.

Things I won't do:

NSFW

Shipping Minors (as in Tommy x anyone)

That's all I can think for now. So anything other than those really, I'll be up to try.

* * *

Index, because I'm organized like that:

**Bedwars is pog, bitch (and highly illegal, but who cares)-** Purpled wins a bedwars game and gets caught only a few minutes later. Fortunately, Tommy thinks it's cool rather than highly illegal.

**Oh Brother I Will Hear You Call (but you need to cry out first)-** Tommy is sick and distraught. Techno is protective and angry. Dream is a dick. Why wouldn't this end well?

**Hello, mysterious stranger, how can I fall for you today?-** In an effort to keep their empire from another war, King Wilbur arranges a marriage between Prince Floris and Prince Clay. But in the months leading up, two strangers, Fundy and Dream, meet in the gardens and fall in love. [Part 1 in Royalty AU]

**Dreams, Nightmares, and- HOLY SHIT THAT'S A DREAMON-** Imprisoning a Dreamon is impossible. But Dream has always done the impossible. Although the one person he's still attached to has a wildly different opinion of it. (no it's not a crackfic despite the title)

**Free The Furry** \- A crush and a crisis. [Part 2 in Royalty AU]


	2. Bedwars is pog, bitch (and highly illegal, but who cares)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled wins a bedwars game and gets caught only a few minutes later. Fortunately, Tommy thinks it's cool rather than highly illegal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really into writing the fighting :/

Purpled walked into the room calmly, his hands shoved into his hoodie casually. The room was open, a large, wooden platform full of all the contestants. Most of the players were new, which was very common considering usual outcomes, and it was obvious in the way they were both nervous and jittery, yet still overly-confident.

It almost reminded him of, well, him. Back when he was new to bed wars competition. All anxious about how it'd go. Although back then they had still been legal, the repercussions were a lot worse now than they had been a few years ago.

The starting alarm sounded and Purpled grinned as the newbies flinched at the noise. Only seconds later and they were dropped to their starting platforms.

Their startled yells were hilarious, cutting off as they hit the ground and buckled to their knees. The watchers laughed from their seats and jeered quietly.

Purpled picked up the iron and gold, passing it off to the protected shop owner, who handed him a stone sword and some wool. The wool was dark blue, such a dark colour against the bright green of the player trying to rush him.

He grinned as they shrieked, his sword cutting through their weak chest plate and throwing them off the platform, their voice screeching as they fell. "The win is all that matters," he yelled out, barely seeing the player respawn out of the corner of his eye, horrified as they grasped at their chest, looking for something that wasn't there.

The Watchers cheered for him, and Purpled built up to go along their bridge and take their bed. It was an easy affair, with the player weak and uncoordinated and practically useless to defend against him. He killed them a second time, throwing them off the platform and taking their bed. Their screams more muffled sobs.

He bridged to middle, scooping up the emeralds that laid at the spawner, not yet taken by the others. "Where to next?" The Watchers yell out places, but in the end they have no say for where he goes. Although really he didn't have to decide, pink going for him as soon as they made it to Middle.

Pink was fast, agile and smart. But they were weak. Their hits barely did damage, and Purpled hurt them far more than they hurt him. "Please!" They started begging, rushing to get away as the fight grows one-sided. "I'm not ready to die."

"It's not permanent." Purple rolled his eyes, landing another hit and almost forcing them off the edge. "Not unless you're unlucky."

Someone had to be really unlucky to be glitched into perma-death. Although it had happened hundreds of times when bed wars first started. The odds had dwindled over the years, but the past stained the game with blood. Purpled had almost stopped playing himself, the possibility enough to make him weary. But the adrenaline and power that rushed through someone after winning. It was everything.

They finally died, eyes wide and hateful as they stared blankly. And then they dissapeared and Purpled had to move on. He heard the familiar noise of more final kills, shrieks and cries ignored as someone tried to get to his base.

They wore stained red armour, building over fairly quickly and jumping down. Purpled grinned as he realized it was a decent player. Purpled jumped off the edge, hearing some of the newer watchers gasp as he fell calmly. And he respawned at his platform, just in time to fight Red.

They didn't buckle when they fell, instantly up and blocking his sword swipe. They feinted right and Purpled barely had time to par the sword coming for his neck.

Quick and skilled, Red was. Purpled was enjoying the fight. But as much as he'd like to go on, he was here for the win. The prize money would be good this time and Purpled didn't plan on losing it.

He spun away from them, building a barricade and quickly stopping at the shop. A quick enchantment and a gap were handed off to him before Purpled made his way to the roof.

Like he had thought, Red was going for his bed first. "We'll let him get the bed, chat," he said, the watchers still cheering for him to win. 

The loud noise of his bed breaking was unsatisfying, but Red was quickly towering up to fight him and he had to ignore it.

Purpled dropped to their build, throwing them back and off the platform. It was an unsatisfying ending to their fight, but it was an easy end.

Only two other players were left. White and Pink.

One of them was camping by yellow base, a mess pile of colours surrounding them. The other, white is he saw correctly, was running around middle. Pink didn't have a bed, while White still did.

White seemed like he might be prepping for a fight, but Purpled couldn't tell if it would be him or Pink. Backing up into his base, he picked up the iron and gold, pulling out what he had leftover, and started buying more stuff.

His new iron sword shined a light, glimmering purple over it. Flicking his wrist, the sword sliced through the air swiftly. "Alright, chat. We're gonna kill them and get an easy win."

They cheered, one of them starting a chant. "Blood for the blood god!" Rolling his eyes, Purpled walked over the bridge to middle and got up on a small pillar.

White wasn't at middle anymore and Pink was running along a bridge towards White's base. Purpled picked up a few emeralds on his way to White's base, where Pink and White were fighting.

Purpled watched from a bridge, his sword next to him as they furiously fought to stay alive. "I'm gonna kill off whoever remains." Pink got White's bed, barely.

The watchers were silent, which was odd. Typically they'd be cheering or chanting for blood. But he wasn't complaining, the silence was comfortable.

Pink died seconds later, White biting into a gap quickly. Taking it as his que, Purpled started running towards White.

Landing a first hit on White was easy, forcing them to run and block off as their health quickly started diminishing bit by bit. They swung their sword at him, landing a lucky hit on his leg as they rushed further up.

Purpled hissed in pain, momentarily reaching to the bloody rip in his pants. The watchers were still silent, and it was unnerving now. Building his way up, White dropped down on him.

He fell against the platform, struggling not to buckle and swinging at White. The girl, someone a year or two older than him, swung again. She landed a hit on his arm, but she was still hurt. The gap couldn't heal everything.

Feinting left, Purpled cut across her chest quickly. She stumbled back, her sword dropping as Purpled cut her shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes resigned and Purpled drove his sword through her chest. 

The familiar noise of victory rung around the arena. Grinning, Purpled dropped the sword. The cameras shut down, taking the watchers with them.

Purpled was brought back, his body still sore and bruised. The wounds were stitched together. Flexing his leg, he grit his teeth. No more games today, not until they healed.

Picking up his winnings, Purpled nodded to the owner of this fighting arena and headed out. 

The hub was big, vast, and easy to get lost in. But he was leaving, and the exits were always the easiest to find. Walking towards the private portal for Dream's SMP, Purpled opened up the bag full of his prize money. 

Attaching it to his belt, Purpled was warped to the SMP. The world was at it's night, lit up by the countless torches the others had placed. 

Purpled walked along the path, coming across Tommy's house. It was stone and stone, a little open hobbit hole attached to the hill. Unfortunately for Purpled, Tommy was home and bored. 

"Purpled! My man!" He yelled, rushing over. "Where've you been? I think Dream was looking for you earlier."

"Busy," he dismissed, pushing away the taller teen who tried to throw and arm around him. "What do you want?"

"I'm bored! Entertain me, bitch!" He yelled, laughing madly after. Purpled rolled his eyes, smiling anyways. "Go bother Wilbur, I'm tired."

"Wilbur's busy with Fundy!" Tommy says, throwing their arm over his shoulder anyway. "So it's just you and me!" And before Purpled could ask, Tommy answered. "Tubbo's busy with his bee farm."

"Fine, what do you want to do?" He said, mockingly sweet. Tommy instantly punched his shoulder, right over the stitches. "Fuck," Purpled swears.

"What's wrong, big man?" Instantly realizing he sounded concerned, Tommy backtracked. "Am I too strong!"

Purpled rolled his eyes, still clutching his shoulder. "I'm fine. Just hurt my shoulder a bit." Tommy glanced over at him, looking around before looking back. "You sure? You kinda look like shit."

_Leave it to Tommy to be bluntly honest_ , Purpled mused. Purpled nodded, feeling the muscles around the stitches twitch uncomfortably. "If I say I feel like shit will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe," Tommy agreed, careful arm around his shoulder that was leading him to Tommy's house. Purpled ignored it, sighing. "I feel like shit. Can I go now?"

"I said maybe," Tommy instantly said. "And now that I know you're actually hurt, I'm forcing you to sleep."

"What?" Purpled screeched. Tommy pushed him into the room, leaving Purpled to stunble onto the bed. "I will kill you!"

"Try it and I can guarantee you collapse." Tommy countered, pushing him onto the bed and getting up for something. Knowing he was probably right, the adrenaline draining from his body, Purpled collapsed against the bed. 

"I'm back!" Tommy said, only a minute or two later. In his hands, two potions. "I've got drugs!" Purpled rolled his eyes. Taking a sip of one, Purpled felt the sore muscles start tingling and slowly he relaxed into the bed. 

Tommy watched from where he stood, narrowing his eyes at things. Purpled wasn't sure what he was looking for, but it likely wasn't good. "What stupid shit did you do?"

"Why'd you assume it was something stupid?" Purpled said, rolling his shoulder a bit in his hands. Tommy laughed at him, "You don't get injuries like that doing something smart, bitch."

Taking more sips from the potion, which hazed over everything in his brain, Purpled stupidly answered honestly. "I was in a bedwars competition."

"What?" Tommy shrieked. Wincing, Purpled groaned, ready to ignore whatever speech about it's illegal status. "That's so fucking cool!"

"What?" Purpled blinked, dropping the empty potion bottle on the floor. It rolled across the floor, drowned out by Tommy's yelling. "I've always wanted to do that bedwars shit! I'd be so good at it!"

"So, you don't care that it's illegal?" Purpled asked, resting his head against the pillow. Tommy looked at him incredulously, "You do remember me and Wilbur starting a drug van, right? You think I give a shit about legal shit."

Purpled laughed, blinking sleepily. "Yeah, yeah. You're right, surprisingly."

"Hey!" Tommy yells, pausing as Purpled started dozing off. "Whatever. Dickhead."

Tommy set a blanket over Purpled, walking off to distract Tubbo from his bees.


	3. Oh Brother I Will Hear You Call (but you need to cry out first)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is sick and distraught. Techno is protective and angry. Dream is a dick. Why wouldn't this end well?

Tommy bit his apple,shaking in the cold, small room that he had made underneath Techno’s home. His skin tingled with the cold, the thin coat he had barely managed to steal doing nothing to stop the chill. The basement was horrifyingly cold, and the small room even more so.

The room above him was silent, quiet, and empty. Looking at his appeasing apple, Tommy tried not to think about how easy it'd be to steal more food. Taking another bite, Tommy huddled closer to himself.

As he ate to the core, the white rumbling of hooves against the snow came softly. Carl riding in quickly, Techno probably on his back. Tommy rested his head on the old, worn pillow and closed his eyes. He couldn't do anything with Techno there. Not like he felt good enough to.

* * *

Techno set Carl into his pen, patting him on the back before he walked inside. His inventory was full of items, which he organized and dropped into their respective chest. The chests were mostly full now, which Techno would have to work around.

Maybe a new chest room? Techno dropped his armor off on a stand, thinking over whether it was worth the time to build the space. He didn't have any reason not to, and if he started now he could have it done before morning.

Stretching his arms, he went into his basement and thought about where he'd put it. He could just put it there but he'd have to move Hubert and the other one out of the room. And Techno would really rather not.

Picking up his pickaxe, Techno started mining straight down because no, he didn't have an ounce of self-preservation. And as he started falling, a surprisingly small fall, he only partly regretted it.

But rather than a pool full of lava, his feet met the floor and he stumbled. He was in a room, a tiny little room that was full of lots of things, including his baby brother. Tommy was curled into a ball, shivering and shaky, looking exhausted and starving and a million other things that made him angry just thinking about.

His brother looked so young. His skin was so pale against the mottled purple and blue bruises across his face. Techno slowly moved closer, gently brushing the blonde's hair back to get a full view of their black eye.

Techno grit his teeth, watching his brother flinch at the contact. Techno pulled away, not missing the way Tommy still followed the warmth. "What happened to you, Toms?"

His brother just laid there, breathing shallowly. Quiet. He almost didn't seem like Tommy, not Techno's Toms. But Techno wasn't Tommy's Techie anymore either.

Techno didn't want to wake his brother up, not yet. He looked so exhausted. But Tommy started unfurling from his little ball, yawning quietly. "...Techie?" His brother was slurry, his voice hoarse. Techno pressed the back of his hand to their face again, feeling the heat radiating off him now that he was looking.

"Hey, Toms," Techno whispered, sitting down on the horribly worn down mattress. His brother curled up close to him, resting their head on Techno's arm. "What happened?"

"Dream," his brother whispered, whimpering pathetically and holding him tighter. Tommy has always been clingy when sick, even when they were kids. "He blew it up. It's all gone, Techie. All gone."

His stomach dropped. "Blew up what, Tommy?" His brother whined, small tears falling. "Everything."

"Did he hurt you, Toms?" Techno asked, wiping away a tear. Tommy nodded but then shook his head. "Yes. No. I don't know, Techie."

"That's okay," Techno said, wrapping his arms around his brother. He already knew the answer. He would make Dream pay. "You'll be okay, Tommy. I've got you."

* * *

"So what'd you need me for," Phil said, his wings shaking off snow right before he walked in. Techno gestured at the ladder, "Tommy's here."

"What?" Phil said instantly, making his way up near instantly. "Is he okay?"

"No," Techno said, following after. "Dream fucked up. He hurt him."

Phil said nothing but when Techno got to where Tommy laid on his bed, he could see the anger flashing in his father's eyes. Phil sat down on the bed, brushing back the blonde's hair. "Hey, Tommy."

"Dad?" Tommy asked, peeking through half-lidded eyes.

"You're back."

"Yeah, I am. Right here Toms," Phil said, running his fingers through Tommy's hair. Tommy snuggled closer, his eyes fluttering close as his father started a soft hum. "I've got you."

Tommy dozed off, Phil still carding through his hair and Techno was sharpening his sword. Phil spoke softly, watching him sadly. "So, what're you planning."

"I'm going to kill Dream." Techno resolutely started, staring down at the glistening edge of his sword. "I'm going to make him pay." Phil nodded sharply, holding Tommy close, as if it could make up for everything. “I’ll stay and watch over Tommy.”

Techno nods, walking over to gently brush their cheek. Tommy’s eyes fluttered slightly, blinking slowly as they stared up at Techno.”...techno,” they murmured, “don’t leave me. Don’t go.” His baby brother presses his cheek into their palm, still feverish.

“I won’t be gone long, Toms. I just have to do a quick errand.” Techno assured, gently running his thumb over his cheek in a soothing motion.”It’ll all be over before you wake up, kay?:” Tommy yawned, glancing up at him before they slowly rested their head on Phil’s lap. “M’kay, Techie.”

“Keep him safe,” Techno told Phil, wearing full netherite only minutes later. Phil nodded, glancing down at the snoozing boy. “I will. Of course I will.” Techno gave him a small grin, which Phil replied with in earnest. “This’ll take 10 minutes tops.”

“I dunno, mate.” Phil shrugged, smiling softly at him. “I say 15.” Techno raised a brow, feeling a large grin grow on his face. “Wanna bet?”

“No,” Phil said instantly, crushing his middle child’s hopes and dreams with one word. Techno pouted childishly, trying unsuccessfully to stop the growing grin on his face. “Bruh.” Phil gave him a pointed look, “I haven’t forgotten what happened the last time you bet something like this, You fucking destroyed a village, mate. No more bets.”

Sighing, Techno conceded. “In my defense, those orphans had it coming.” Phil laughs, softly swatting him away. And then Phil looks at him, his eyes alight with something other than love, and he says, “Fuck him up for me, Techno.”

Techno nods, “I would do nothing less.”

* * *

Dream has faced off Technoblade before. Fought against him in a fight for the prize money. He saw the warrior look terrifying as they disarmed him, grinning madly with blood splattered over him. Technoblade had looked like a monster, his eye practically glowing. Dream had thought Technoblade couldn’t get more terrifying.

And now, toppled to the ground with a trident pointed at his heart, the monster’s eyes blazes of fury as they loom above him, he finally knows what genuine terror is.

“What the fuck are you doing, Technoblade.” Dream says, his voice as stable as ever. But his blood pressure is skyrocketing and he can hear the audible hitch in his breathing as Technoblade’s trident is pressed closer. The monster snarls at him, “What the fuck do  _ I  _ think I’m doing? I’m protecting my family.”

Dream narrows his eyes, tracing the angry glare with his eyes. The warrior looks pissed, but his eyes are teary. He’s not scared, not nervous, he’s worried. About his family. Wilbur was dead, Phil was still alive, and Tommy…

“What? Trying to play ‘worried brother’ now? After everything else, you chose now to worry over Tommy.” Dreams laughs hollowly, keeping his voice level as Technoblade yanks his forward like he wants to slam him back down. And he does, and Dream coughs slightly, but he still laughs. “Tommy hates you, he’s told me over and over He blames you for everything, rightfully so. He trusts me, I’m his only friend.” With a wicked grin, a grin Technoblade can see now that the mask is crookedly on, he says, “He told me how bad it hurt to have you betray him so easily. He cried in my arms. He cried over you.”

Technoblade punches him, over and over and over. His nose breaks and he feels tears well up in his eyes, but he can’t stop laughing. He has the upper hand here. Dream lays against the ground, every last bit of him is bruised or broken, or both. Technoblade looks numb to it all, his mind still furiously caught on Dream’s word, like he knew they would. 

The warrior heaves his trident up, ready to impale Dream. And right before he dies, he smiles and says, “He called me his brother once.”

And sadly, Dream is gone before he can see the broken-hearted face of his worst enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha, angst go brr


	4. Hello, mysterious stranger, how can I fall for you today?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to keep their empire from another war, King Wilbur arranges a marriage between Prince Floris and Prince Clay. But in the months leading up, two strangers, Fundy and Dream, meet in the gardens and fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally started on Tumblr and it was not requested. But I enjoyed writing it.

_"Get back here Floris Fundy Soot!"_

Floris storms out of the palace, ignoring the angry yells of his father as the guards step out of his path. The large walls of the castle getting emptier and emptier, darker and damper.

The walls split open to reveal the garden, Floris' destination. The pale gentle glow of the moon shone down on the greenery. Reflected in the large fountain in the center, a small music disc carved into the side of the stone fountain.

He stormed over to the fountain, laying down on the large, curved surface that barely fit him. His father’s shaky, furious voice echoed in his skull. _“You will be getting married to Prince Clay. You have no right to defy me!”_

Scowling, he threw his arm over his face. Maybe he could ignore everything until it went away. Sleep in the large, abandoned garden until everyone forgot he exsisted. Until his bones melted into the stone and he was just another piece of the garden.

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours. Floris didn't know, he didn't have to think. Not until-,

_“What are you doing here?”_

Floris gave a surprised yelp as he jumped and fell right into the pond. The mysterious stranger just watched as he spluttered, instantly clambering out of the pond. As Floris stepped out, they asked again.

“I dunno man. What’re you doing here?” He turned back, pointing an accusatory finger at the stranger, the stranger who wore a white porcelain mask over their face. A perfectly curved smile and two small lines for eyes. It was oddly terrifying. “Holy shit.”

The stranger laughed at him. not answering. “I asked first.” Floris huffed, flipping his hair away from his eyes to make it obvious he was rolling them. “I’m _was_ here to relax before some random asshole decided to push me in the fountain.”

“You fell,” He pointed out, raising his hands in surrender when Floris whirled back on him. “I am sorry for scaring you. I didn’t mean to.”

“Yeah,” Floris muttered, pulling off his overshirt. “Whatever.” The air was colder in just a regular, sleeveless red shirt. The stranger seemed to stand awkwardly as fundy took off everything that didn’t turn him indecent, leaving them to air dry. 

“So why are you out here?” Floris asked, shaking excess water from his hair. His ears flickering over his head, irritably wet. Floris saw the way the stranger watched his fox ears, up until he was startled out of it. “It’s calm here. And nice. I came here to see things in advance.”

“It’s just a garden. Not much to see.” Floris says, turning to face the garden. “Just a bunch of overgrown plants. Niki used to watch over these, but then she left and-. And after she left, no one cared enough.”

"That's a shame," They said, settling down awkwardly next to Floris. "It's really pretty here."

Floris nodded, running his fingers through his ears and feeling them fluff up. "Your ears are cool." Floris laughed, giving the stranger a weird look. "Weird thing to say, stranger."

"My name is Dream," they said, "There, not totally strangers." 

Floris laughed, "That's not how that works."

They nodded, "Obviously not, I don't know your name."

Floris tried to hide his surprise. Even if he was isolated from regular citizens, most of the workers in the castle knew him. But if they _didn't_ -, "Fundy. My name's Fundy."

"That's a nice name, Fundy." Dream said, his smile obvious even if he couldn't see it. Floris tried not to smile back, feeling a thrill go up his spine when they said his middle name. "I suppose that officially makes us er, not strangers?"

Floris, or I should say Fundy, laughed. "I guess it does, Dream." Fundy smiled, trying not to make it obvious how the sudden thrill of his middle name from Dream affected him. 

"I-, I have to go." Fundy suddenly said. Realizing that the beautiful light shining down on Dream's golden blonde hair was the sun peaking through the large stone walls. "I have, things to do."

"Me too." Dream winced, looking up to see the sun. Then they looked at him and everything softened. "See you soon, not-stranger."

"See you," Fundy said, almost breathlessly. He watched them scale the wall, the thought of them having broken in not even a priority. " _Dream._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will get back to writing requests soon. But I started a new fic so that may take a while. And I'm open to continuing this since I enjoy writing it.


	5. Dreams, Nightmares, and- HOLY SHIT THAT"S A DREAMON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imprisoning a Dreamon is impossible. But Dream has always done the impossible. Although the one person he's still attached to has a wildly different opinion of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not good. I'm so sorry Xali_Ali, you deserve better

The large obsidian walls were rough, a horrible texture for a room. But this wasn’t a room, Dream knew that when he asked Sam to make it. To make the large prison that’s only prisoners were Dream and the Dreamon inside his head.

_‘I will escape’_ They hissed, their voice loud in the stillness. Dream smiled bitterly as they went on, staring into the dark purple walls unblinkingly. _Your mortal form cannot stay here forever.’_

“I can stay here until I die. If you think I wouldn’t die for my friends, you’re dumber than I thought.” Dream muttered, his voice weak. The Dreamon cursed at him, his thickly accented, timeless language whispered through the wind. The seconds go by, minutes maybe. They pass slowly.

Dream used to ignore the passing of time. Spent every day doing the most he could or the least. Ignored the constructs that people gave to the day, doing whatever he pleased when be pleased. Time passed by too quickly to tell him what to do.

But now, the seconds tick by slowly. They feel agonizingly slow, he thinks, stuck inside an obsidian cage. 

And despite how long he spent in there, how slowly time passed, Dream can’t remember how long he was truly trapped for before someone found out.

“Dream?” A shaky voice called out. When he turned to look, sleepy and weak, he saw his fiance, Fundy, and their adoptive father, Eret. And before he could answer, his mind fogged over and his body wasn’t his. 

_“Fundy,”_ the voice, cold and calculative, not at all the sweet as honey tone Dream used specifically for his fiance. They flinched, gripping Eret’s hand harshly, grimacing when the dreamon smiled. _“What’re you doing here?”_

The dreamon was going for a panicked, worried tone that slipped right past into inhuman. “Dream, I’m here to ask what the fuck you think you’re doing. Locking yourself in this fucking prison.”

_“Wasn’t my best idea,”_ They admitted, using his voice. And smiling, they stupidly asked. _“Can you get me out of here?”_

Fundy’s eyes narrowed, but it was Eret who answered. “What the hell are you? Because we know you aren’t Dream.”

_“Interesting choice of words,”_ They said, ignoring the answer entirely. Dream glared at them, feeling strange as he stares down at his body, floating right above his fiance. _“Is Hell the first place your mind goes, King Eret?”_

“Where the hell is my fiance?” Fundy’s sharp tone cuts through. Dream presses a phantom hand to their hair, proudly ruffling it up. They don’t seem to notice though, too busy glaring heatedly at Dream’s body. The Dreamon smiled, laughing loudly in a cold chuckle that didn't fit his body.

_"He's dead."_ They said. Fundy wailed, rushing forward to the bars, reaching out like he wanted to both hug and throttle Dream. Eret pulled him back, wrapping a comforting arm around the hybrid. Dream felt horrible, and angry, watching his fiance practically break down. He wrapped an arm around his fiance, pressing a gentle kiss to their temple. "I'm right here, Fundy. It's okay, you'll be okay foxy."

Fundy sniffles, rubbing at his eyes. "He can't be. Dream wouldn't die on me." Eret shook his head, rubbing their back and staying silent. Fundy looked up, almost looking Dream right in the eye even though he was incorporeal, "He promised me he'd be here for our wedding. He promised."

“I’m sorry,” Dream wandered back to his body, leaning against the wall. The dreamon smiled, Dream could see it in the way their shoulder shook with silent laughter. _“I can get him back. You can get your darling fiance back, for a simple price.”_

Dream instantly rushed over to his body, “What the fuck are you doing?” The dreamon looked up at him, their words twisted with a cruel edge. _“Free me, Fundy. Once you do, I’ll give you back your wretched fiance.”_

“Fundy,” Eret muttered, their grip tight on the fox hybrid. Fundy shook his head, hiding his head in Eret’s chest. “I want to, Eret. I really, really want to.” Dream glared at the monster smiling at him, “I will fucking kill you.”

_“You seem to forget who’s in power here,”_ They hummed quietly, Dream growled in anger and lingered towards Fundy. _“It’s okay, Fundy. The asshole just enjoys pain.”_ Dream soothed, pressing a light kiss to his Fiance’s hair. Fundy shivered “What?”

Dream froze, flinching away. He turned to the Dreamon, who's horrified gaze rested on Fundy. Eret glanced between them, his eyes lingering on the space next to Fundy that Dream floated above. "Is something wrong?"

_He can hear me,_ is all that echoes in Dream's head. He presses his lips together, annoyed. _This would've been useful ages ago._

"You fucking asshole," they hiss, letting go of Eret to curl his fingers into fists. "You said he died! I can fucking hear him! You-, _You fucking dick!"_

The dreamon rolls their eyes, _"So I lied. I'm a demon. You really expected me not to?"_ Their lips curve into a fierce smirk. _"But I wasn't lying when I said you'll never get him back without my help."_

Fundy trembles, turning to Eret quickly and silently asking. The king wraps his arm around his son's shoulder, pulling him close. "We'll find another way..."

They pull away and guide Fundy out of the prison, briefly pausing to glare back at the dreamon in his body.

Dream is once again left in the obsidian cage, left to count seconds and share scathing remarks with the thing that stole his body until the next time they visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was totally fun and not painful! I am now going to write more fundywastaken royalty au angst. i need actually good angst and what better than angsty princes?


	6. Save The Furry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crush and a crisis. Part 2 to the Royalty AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make an actual name.  
> Anyways, part 2 to our royalty au!

Fundy has watched the palace guards train roughly with one another, their dull blades striking playfully at areas that could kill. It was enticing to Fundy, the chaotic yet strategic practice of the blade. But Wilbur, his darling father, refused to teach him as a child. "You're too young." Or, "Wouldn't you like piano better?"

_"My little champion shouldn't be getting hurt."_

Fundy almost laughed. Those words were bullshit. His father just refused to let him protect himself. But, as he's done so many times before, he decides to ignore his overprotective father and get a teacher.

Although finding someone willing to go against the king and teach him hasn't been easy. People see growing talent in him, but flee once they learn of his status. People want to genuinely teach him, but they get caught and they all get punished.

In the end, Fundy hasn't found anyone to teach him anything other than the basics.

And so maybe he gets a bit excited when his new friend show up with a beautiful diamond sword with the handle a clean leather wrapping, the blade itself a shining light blue, with edges so sharp it won't hesitate to cut down anyone in its path. But Dream laughs, his ears flushed when Fundy keeps complementing him, and accepts when Fundy asks if they could teach him.

The masked man was so skilled with a sword. He wieled it like a second arm, strong with each swipe and quick with every par. Dream was practically a second Technoblade, and he chose to spend his time with Fundy.

So maybe Fundy has started developing a small crush during the week of knowing the man. Dream was so perfect, it couldn't have been helped!

Fundy sighed, dropping his chin on his desk and closing his eyes. Maybe he could just nap until time flew past and past. Until his bones sunk into the dirt and his brain melted into sludge.

But his darling family, who had no clue he has been staying up all night for the past week, has decided that they want to spend some time together.

"Ay! Furry bitch!" Tommy yells, slamming his hands down on the desk. "Wake up, dickhead. Phil wants us all down for breakfast today."

Fundy groaned, his Uncle poking him repeatedly in the arms and face. "Wake up!" Fundy nodded, swatting his uncle away. "I will, Tommy. Give me a minute to get dressed."

"Fine," Tommy shrugged, already sprinting to the door. "But if your not down in 10, Wil said he'd get you himself!"

Fundy scowled at the name, locking the large chamber doors. He briefly let his hands grace over the soft carvings of names.

Stretching uselessly, Fundy took off his silk nightwear, which he got to wear for about 5 minutes, and looked for whatever outfit the servant had given him for today.

Fundy wore a set of tight black trousers, which were tucked under his old red platform boots with a black rim. A holster for his sword, an old gift from Techno despite his inability to wield it, looped into a belt wrap. A clean, white button up shirt tucked into his trousers, a dark red vest worn over. And finally, a small cape laid over his shoulders and a golden crown embedded with rubies laid ontop of his head.

Fundy walked out, glad that with the platform's he's able to be an inch taller than his uncle. It may be petty, but Tommy got so damn annoying about the slight height difference that Fundy doesn't even care.

"Floris!" His father calls out, a wide smile on his face. Tubbo looks over, waving before going back to his talk with an irritated Tommy, who sat to Wilbur's right. Technoblade is next to Phil, opposite Tubbo, taking a large bite out of a potato. And, as usual, the only seat left is diagonal his father.

"Father," Fundy nodded, taking his seat. Wilbur's smile fell, replaced by a solemn, near apologetic look. The talking around them cut out as Wilbur cleared his throat, three times since Tommy just continued louder until Tubbo wacked him.

“I have something important to tell everyone,” His father started, not even looking Fundy in the eyes. “As of yesterday, we have officialy entered into a peace treaty with King Schlatt.”

Loud noise erupted immediately. Cheers from Tommy and Tuboo making most of it. Phil was cheering too though, even Techno sporting a small smile. Wilbur frowned, “Quiet!”

The sharp tone quieted the room immediately. Phil, unnervingly calm, asked what everyone else was thinking. “Will, what’s wrong?”

Fundy looked Wilbur in the eyes, almost a dare. His father looked away, towards the old king. “The terms of this treaty includes Floris’ hand in marriage”. 

In the horrid brief silence of the hall, his father continued, “In the next three months, our kingdoms will be united and Prince Clay will marry Floris.”

Everyone around him gasped. But Fundy just stared, numbly watching his father greive as if he was the one most affected.

“What? Your marrying that prick?” Tommy shouted, everyone’s eyes whirled to Fundy. Tubbo shakily asked next, “Are you really-?” Fundy nodded, and Tommy only seemed to get angrier.

“You don’t seem surprised,” Techno said, monotonely. The previous shock didn’t seem to affect him, although he looked drastically more interested and concerned than he had 20 minutes ago. Fundy shrugged, “I’m not. He told me a week ago.”

“You’ve known for a week!” Tommy shrieked. The room was full of chaos and conusion, and in the midst of it all, Wilbur stood up, “Shut it! All of you shut the hell up!” 

The silence was damning. Eerie, tense looks exchanged. Fundy scowled at the the pitiful looks his family gave him, “May I be excused.”

His fathers lips pressed together, drawn in a emotionless line. “You may.”

And, furiously, Fundy fled the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO, our furry's family has something called 🌠issues🌠
> 
> I really wanna write from Dream's POV next. Might do that soon.  
> (I swear ill do requests soon)

**Author's Note:**

> Grammarly fricked me over, so now I use my one braincell and pray.


End file.
